Android 18 in Love
by Kasuto
Summary: This is my first Krillin/Android 18 Fanfic. It is my version on how the couple got together after the Cell Saga. R & R IS WELCOME!!!
1. Chapter 1

Android 18 in Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
by: Kasuto Masaki  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey all, you may know me as Ryu Masaki. My specialty is Tenchi/Kiyone pairing fanfiction, but another of my favorite couples is Krillin and Android 18 (Juuhachigou and Kuririn).  
  
This is my first fanfic concerning them, and it is my version of how they got together. If you want to compliment me, send all E-mails to: Kasuto_San@Hotmail.com, and I'll reply to you as soon as I can. Flames will be used to warm up my freezing toes. Also, here's the list of songs I listened to while writing this fic, if you're interested:  
  
Baby Come Over - Samantha Mumba  
  
In My Pocket - Jessica Simpson  
  
Play- Jennifer Lopez  
  
Ride With Me - Nelly  
  
Danger - Mystikal  
  
Blow Ya' Mind - Eve featuring Gwen Stefani  
  
What Would You Do - City High  
  
Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse  
  
Flavor Of The Weak - American Hi-Fi  
  
Sweet Sixteen - Destiny's Child  
  
The Chanakkuh Song - Adam Sandler  
  
Smooth Criminal - Alien Ant Farm  
  
*****  
  
"Blasted rain," Android 18 said, pushing a wet lock of her blond hair out of her eyes. She was currently sitting on a boulder in a forest, and it was raining so heavily that the rain fell through the trees and soaked anything it touched. Which meant that Android 18 was soaked to the bone. "Seventeen... Where are you, brother?" She said softly, staring at the ground in front of her. "I can't live in this forest much longer, or I might blow it up," she thought sourly, lifting her head to notice a figure hiding behind a tree, watching her intently.  
  
*****  
  
"This stupid storm," Krillin said, watching the lightning create jagged streaks across the sky. " You said it, Krillin!" Master Roshi agreed, grinning pervertedly. "You want to train too, Master Roshi!?" Krillin said, surprised and bewildered at the same time. When Krillin had been a child, Master Roshi had been the world's strongest fighter. But now, Master Roshi's power seemed weak next to all of the powers of all the Z-Warriors, even fighters like Yajirobe, Yamcha, and Chao-tzu were stronger than him. Krillin had surpassed all of the normal human fighters, earning him the title of the world's strongest pureblood human. He was also the fifth strongest member of the Z-Team. Gohan, after beating Cell, was undoubtably first, Goku was second, even though he had sacrificed himself to Instant Transmission Cell to King Kai's planet to save the Earth.  
  
Vegeta was third, the nutcase that he was about training, Krillin was surprised he wasn't dead of a heart attack. Piccolo was fourth, after fusing with Kami to become the powerful Super-Namek. And himself, Krillin, was fifth. "I wish I was stronger though," Krillin thought, dismally staring through the window at the terbulant sea. "If I was stronger, I could have made a difference in the Cell Games. Goku wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to stop Cell from self-detonation, and Gohan would still have a father. Chi Chi would still have a husband. But that didn't happen because I didn't destroy Android 18 with the controller when I had the chance!" He grumbled, still fixing his gaze on the sea. "Krillin? Hell-OO, Earth to Krillin!" Master Roshi exclaimed, interupting his train of thought. "Oh, sorry Master Roshi. So, were you going to train? Is that why you are so angry that it's raining? Krillin said, shooting a sideways glance at Master Roshi. "Of course not, Krillin! I'm upset because now the cable's out and I'll miss that Playboy special, Japan: The land of the Luscious Babes!" He exclaimed, with a glint in his eye. Krillin sighed and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, an image popped into his head. That of a beautiful woman with straight blond hair, reaching to her shoulders and no farther, beautiful cat-like blue eyes, fair skin, a striped shirt, a blue jean jacket, and black shoes. Android 18. Just the sound of her name made him want to find her. It had been six months since that day on Dende's lookout when Android 18 had informed Krillin that Android 17 was in fact her twin brother. Then she had left, telling him she'd see him later. "Maybe I should try to find her," He thought, then he realized that would be impossible since, as an android, she didn't have ki. He groaned inwardly and went back to staring at the sea, wishing Android 18 was there to watch it with him.  
  
*****  
  
Android 18 shot up from the rock she had been sitting on, going automatically into a fighting stance. "I know you're there, so come on out!" Android 18 said, creating a ki blast in her left hand and extending her arm so the blast was pointed at the mysterious figure behind the tree. The figure stepped out form behind the tree to reveal Yamcha, dressed in his usual orange training gi. "Oh, it's the scarred-faced loser. What do you want?" Android 18 said, extinguishing the ki blast but still remaining in her fighting stance. "I came to ask you if you've been to see Krillin yet." Yamcha said, never taking his eyes off the blonde bombshell. "How is that any of your business,scarface?" Android 18 said scornfully. "Krillin is very depressed. He wants to see you, but he thinks you hate him." Yamcha said. "So what," Android 18 said impatiently. "Fine. If you don't want to see him, that's fine with me. I always knew you cared nothing for others, and this proves it." WIth that, Yamcha shot her a hateful look and flew off. Android 18 once again sat down to think, but this time her thoughts were not of her brother. They were of Krillin. Why had he destroyed the controller that could've shut her down, protected her from Cell, and wished her self-detonation device to be removed. anyway? Besides that, she needed a place to stay. She decided to go speak to Krillin.  
  
-FINIS CHAPTER 1-  
  
End Notes for Chapter 1: Well, that's it for chapter one! It looks like Android 18 has some questions for Krillin. I know it was short, but I promise, the other chapters will be longer. I just didn't have a lot of ideas. I'm also working on a Krillin/18 shrine! It is hosted at Geocities and it is called Love Always: A Juuhachigou and Kuririn Shrine. It will be coming up in the next couple of weeks, so look for it! If you're wondering why I used the japanese names in my site but didn't use them for this fic, that answer is very simple. The reason is so people who are not familiar with their japanese names don't get confused. I am familiar with the Dragonball Z and GT Manga and the uncut versions of Dragonball Z and GT, so I'm more comfortable with their Japanese names. Well, that's it for my inane comments! Ja Ne!  
  
- Kasuto 


	2. Chapter 2

Android 18 in Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Kasuto Masaki  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the second chapter of my fanfic, Android 18 in Love. This second chapter took awile to begin because I needed to think of a good beginning, and I was also busy with Midterms. But enough of my senseless ramblings. If you want to offer some constructive criticism, my E- mail address is Kasuto_San@Hotmail.com. Flames will be used to warm my freezing toes.  
  
*****  
  
Android 18 flew over the barren landscape, looking for any clue as to the warabouts of the short bald fighter, the one the others called Krillin. Well, that's not entirely true, since Vegeta called him chrome-dome, but she would overlook that. It had stopped raining hours ago, and that made her search easier. She scanned the landscape with her cat-like blue eyes, searching for one of his friends, or better yet, Krillin himself. She still wondered why he had done so many nice things for her. "Feh, it can't be helped until I find Krillin," she thought, still looking for the small fighter. She stopped when she noticed Piccolo training on the rocky cliff just below her. She lowered herself down in front of him and glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Where's Krillin?!" She yelled, still glaring at the Namekian warrior. "He lives at Kame house, so he'll probably be there," Piccolo said, stopping mid-kick to look at her.  
  
"Kame house... Sixteen, Seventeen, and I went there once to look for Goku," she said absent-mindedly, looking up at the sky. With a final glare at Piccolo, Android 18 flew off toward Kame house.  
  
*****  
  
Krillin walked out of the Kame house and got into a fighting position. He had been wating for the rain to stop, and sure enough, it did. He suddenly shot forward, starting to punch and kick invisible enemies. After sparring alone for a while, he decided to let loose his favorite technique, the Kamehameha wave. He went to stand in front of the ocean, bringing his body to the ready position. "KAAAAAAAAA," Krillin started to preform the technique. "MEEEEEEE," He stated, bringing his palms down so they faced outward, toward the ocean. "HAAAAAAA," He now had a small blue-white energy blast in his hand, and the power of the blast was causing the waves to start churning around him. "MEEEEEEEEEE," The energy blast grew bigger, to about the size of a basketball, and the waves formed a mini waterspout around Krillin. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He suddenly let loose the Kamehameha wave, and it surged forward, water shooting up on it's sides. With a swift movement, Krillin suddenly pushed the ball up by making a motion with his palm, to watch it collide with a tree on another island about 500 feet away. All of a sudden, an energy blast was fired at his feet, and Krillin noticed Android 18 was floating above him, and she didn't look too happy. "Uhhh, Android 18, what brings you here?!" He exclaimed worriedly. "We need to talk!" She exclaimed, lowering herself in front of him and looking at him with her usual emotionless glare.  
  
-Finis Ch 2-  
  
Author's Notes: Krillin's in trouble now! Will Krillin tell Android 18 the truth about why he saved her? Or will he get a beat-down? Read the next chapter to find out, coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Android 18 in Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Kasuto Masaki  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, sorry this one took such a long time, but I had writers block.  
  
*****  
  
Android 18 was annoyed. That was nothing new, Android 18 was always annoyed. It was just now Android 18 was more annoyed than usual. She was annoyed because she was thinking about Krillin so much. "Why is one pathetic human taking over my thought processes?" she thought, as she watched him train from above the Kame house. She suddenly sensed his Ki grow ant snapped back into reality, interested in what he was doing. Android 18 watched as he began to preform one of his favorite techniques, the Kamehameha wave. "Enough of this, I'm going to get the answers to all of my questions right now," she mumbled, lowering herself just above Krillin.  
  
"Uhhh, Android 18, what brings you here?!" He exclaimed worriedly. "We need to talk!" She exclaimed, lowering herself in front of him and looking at him with her usual emotionless glare. "Uhh, ok, so what do you want to talk about?" he asked nervously. "Why?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing. "Why what?" He said. "Why did you help me?" She said. "Well... I..." Krillin stammered. "I'M WAITING!" Android 18 yelled, becoming impatient. "Because I think I'm in love with you!" He blurted out, quickly. "Well, I guess that explains it," She said, pushing a strand of blond hair out of her eyes and flying away.  
  
"Oh Man," Krillin said, watching her leave.  
  
*****  
  
Android 18 flew far away from Krillin, trying to get away from him. "I can't believe it... he loves me!? I never imagined he could feel that way about an Android, a robot" Android 18 thought, flushing red for just a moment at the thought of his confession to her. "I need to think," she said aloud, deciding to go to the Lookout, figuring that the little green boy, Dende, could help her sort out her thoughts about Krillin.  
  
-Finis Ch 3-  
  
Author's Notes: Well, now that Android 18 knows how Krillin feels about her, she has decided to talk to the Guardian of the Earth, Dende.  
  
Will Krillin and Android 18 ever be together?  
  
Or will an old flame from Krillin's past make that impossible?  
  
Keep reading to find out! I know this chapter took awile, but I couldn't think of anything to write! I know I also said the other Chapters would be longer, but like I said, I had writer's block!  
  
So Chapter 4 will be a lot longer, I promise! And Chapter 5 will be the end, excluding Interlude: Night of Passion, which I have already started working on. It takes place after Chapter 5 and is a Lemon, that is, it is aboout Eighteen and Krillin's "first time" so to speak. It will be coming out a little while after Chapter 5, so look for it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Android 18 in Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Kasuto Masaki  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I've written Chapters 1 through three and this is the latest chapter, Chapter 4! *hint*In order to write, I need a lot of encouragement in the form of E-mails. *hint*  
  
Chapter 5 will be the end, excluding the lemon (Kuririn and Juuhachigou's "first time") Interlude: Night of Passion, which will be out within a week of Chapter 5. Also, I just might write my version of Kuririn and Juuhachigou's wedding, but I NEED FEEDBACK WITH YOUR IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And BTW, I'm also doing a Jerry Springer Parody, starring Kuririn, Juuhachgou, and Maron (Y'know, Kuririn's ex, MORON?). That'll be out within the next two weeks. E-mail me at Kasuto_san@hotmail.com for feedback. Flames will be used to warm my freezing toes.  
  
*****  
  
Android 18 flew toward Kame's lookout, Krillin on her mind the whole way. She groaned inwardly and set her mind back at the task at hand. "I must focus! There are so many confusing feelings and thoughts brewing within me that I think I might explode! I must seek help from Dende!" she thought, beginning to grow angry at the feelings and thoughts welling up inside of her. As she flew forward, Android 18 thought about the first time she encountered the short former monk. It was when she had first fought Vegeta, or as she liked to call him, Prince Lawn-Dart. She had just broken Vegeta's arm when he approached her and her brother and practically begged them not to kill Goku. She had kissed him on the cheek as a way to take pity on him. Little did she know that that one kiss would cause him to fall in love with her. Android 18 then noticed Dende's Lookout off in the distance. She grinned evilly and picked up speed.  
  
*****  
  
Krilin couldn't believe it. She had left him alone, again, maybe for good this time. Kame, I just lost the only girl I've ever cared about besides Maron. he thought dejectedly. "What am I thinking, I'm a bald midget with no nose and she's a blond goddess. What makes me think she cares if I love her?" Krillin sighed again and turned his gaze back to the ocean.  
  
*****  
  
"Dende!" exclaimed Android 18, landing on the floting platform known as Dende's Lookout. "Yes...Android 18!" Dende exclaimed, going from neutral to shocked in 3 seconds flat. "I need your help." the blonde Android said, fixing her gaze on him. "With what?" he asked her. "I've been having strange feelings for someone, and I need you to tell me what they are." Android 18 said. " Describe your feelings." Dende said, his intrest peaked. "Well, I have a funny feeling in my stomach whenever I'm near him, and I also feel very nervous and excited." Android 18 said, blushing self conciously. "Well, to me it sounds like love." Dende said, a small smile on his face. "What? That's impossible! What do you know, anyway." Android 18 said, blushing. "I... I need to go." she said softly, taking off into the sky. Dende watched her until she was out of sight. "Well, looks like there will be another wedding soon..." Dende said, grinning.  
  
-Finis Ch 4-  
  
Chapter 4 End Notes: Finally, Android 18 has come to terms with her feelings. In Chapter 5, the infamous Ditz Maron Returns!! Will Krillin and Android 18 ever be together? Find out in Chapter 5. 


	5. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey all, Kasuto Here. Sorry about this, but Android 18 in love is taking  
longer than I thought. My grandmother died at the age of 88 and I have  
been in mourning. Add to that lack of time and baseball season starting  
up and you have a recipe for procrastination! Well, Ch 5 will be done by   
Sunday, I promise! (It's really long!) 


End file.
